


[PODFIC] The Brave Little Tailor

by Thimblerig



Series: Myths and Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, The Brave Little Tailor - Brothers Grimm
Genre: (pay attention to the boingily), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects, The Tailor - big-headed conman or eldritch horror, WHO CAN SAY?, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: ... "Hey! Who invited you?" said the little tailor, driving away the unbidden guests. However, the flies, who did not understand German, would not be turned away, and they came back in ever-increasing numbers. Finally, losing his temper, he reached for a piece of cloth and shouted, "Wait, now I'm going to give it to you!" then hit at them without mercy. When he backed off and counted, there were no fewer than seven of them lying dead before him, with their legs stretched out."Aren't you someone?" he said to himself, surprised at his own bravery. The whole town shall hear about this." He hastily cut out a banner for himself, then embroidered on it with large letters, Seven with one blow. "The town?" he said further. "The whole world shall hear about this!" And his heart jumped for joy like a lamb's tail...
Relationships: The Brave Little Tailor & Class-Conscious King, The Brave Little Tailor & Giants Who Did Not Understand What They Were Dealing With (Poor Fellows), The Brave Little Tailor/Aggrieved Princess
Series: Myths and Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671925
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] The Brave Little Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly fanfic, in that the words are straight out of Grimm, but it's also well out of copyright and there is a lot of Transformative work happening in the soundscape. (I am happy to discuss this with Archive mods if they have an opinion, though.)
> 
> It is very late and I cannot sleep, so here you go. :-)

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n8KlQebY22D3pW55fO91pohpFd7fSkIp/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: 
> 
> “Grimm_O_pequeno_alfaiatezinho”, original source unknown
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “foolish 1R41” by Setuniman - https://freesound.org/people/Setuniman/sounds/465266/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> Sunny Day - “Birdsong” by Benboncan - https://freesound.org/people/Benboncan/sounds/70150/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Wood Stairs.wav” by Razzvio - https://freesound.org/people/Razzvio/sounds/79006/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “15- coser.wav” by mushusito - https://freesound.org/people/mushusito/sounds/472447/ (CC0)  
> “bugs_ready” by telezon - https://freesound.org/people/telezon/sounds/321870/ (CC0)  
> “RAH_Flapping_Fabric_2” by narfnarfsillywilly - https://freesound.org/people/narfnarfsillywilly/sounds/57279/ (CC0)  
> “Pull something out of pocket.mp3” by BarkersPinhead - https://freesound.org/people/BarkersPinhead/sounds/274662/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Noisy_Miner_Chick_FeedMe.wav” by digifishmusic - https://freesound.org/people/digifishmusic/sounds/83295/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “mop bucket full pick up put down floor thud plastic rattle.flac” by kyles - https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/451902/ (CC0)  
> “Gravel road walk, ” by rempen - https://freesound.org/people/rempen/sounds/274832/ (CC0)  
> “Breathing” by viznoman - https://freesound.org/people/viznoman/sounds/267305/ (CC BY 3.0) (pitch-shifted)  
> “Throwing / Whip Effect” by - https://freesound.org/people/denao270/sounds/346373/ (CC0) (time-stretched)  
> “foot stamp” by vhschool2019 - https://freesound.org/people/vhschool2019/sounds/462654/ (CC0)  
> “Squeezing sponge into bucket of water” by elliottmoo - https://freesound.org/people/elliottmoo/sounds/162758/ (CC0)  
> “Bird Flap B 01.wav” by Adam_N - https://freesound.org/people/Adam_N/sounds/330966/  
> “1.branches” by miguelab1998 - https://freesound.org/people/miguelab1998/sounds/408559/ (CC0)  
> “boing_raw.aif” by - https://freesound.org/people/cfork/sounds/7967/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “petit feu - little fire (3)” by Glaneur de sons - https://freesound.org/people/Glaneur%20de%20sons/sounds/104956/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Eating Juicy Meat” by ProductionNow - https://freesound.org/people/ProductionNow/sounds/234237/ (CC0)  
> “Clean and Pompous Fanfare Trumpet” by joepayne - https://freesound.org/people/joepayne/sounds/413203/ (CC0)  
> “Slip and Cough” by joepayne - https://freesound.org/people/joepayne/sounds/413206/ (CC0)  
> “Indoor adult murmur, large group.wav” by SpliceSound - https://freesound.org/people/SpliceSound/sounds/260123/ (CC0)  
> “fanfare1” by n2p5 - https://freesound.org/people/n2p5/sounds/49477/ (CC BY 3.0  
> “Horses” by vincentmalstaf - https://freesound.org/people/vincentmalstaf/sounds/266366/ (CC0)  
> “small.stones” by UncleSigmund - https://freesound.org/people/UncleSigmund/sounds/245764/ (CC0)  
> “rocks” by splashzooka - https://freesound.org/people/splashzooka/sounds/21789/ (Sampling+ 1.0)  
> “Melon Stabs (Clean)” by TheFilmLook - https://freesound.org/people/TheFilmLook/sounds/365572/ (CC0)  
> Bright Ring - “ting shas.wav” by CMeeson - https://freesound.org/people/CMeeson/sounds/212715/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> Thud - “Punching someone and dragging them away (without “GAH!)” by pfranzen - https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/423216/  
> (CC BY 3.0)  
> “15HPechaM_axe.wav” by 15HPechaM - https://freesound.org/people/15HPechaM/sounds/461916/ (CC0)  
> “Wild Boar / Grunting / Growling” by TheVeoMammoth11 - https://freesound.org/people/TheVeoMammoth11/sounds/492655/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Door, Church, Close, E.wav” by InspectorJ - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/339677/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “KerriFlute” by ethang - https://freesound.org/people/ethang/sounds/88795/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
